


A Sexy Librarian

by IncarnadineQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fingering, Size Difference, Smut, Stocking Fetish, attempt at roleplay that goes awry, dont accept advice from Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncarnadineQueen/pseuds/IncarnadineQueen
Summary: Ayla gets a recommendation from Dante on how to get a rise out of Vergil. It's dirty, it's naughty, and she's too curious to pass on the idea.Ayla is an OFC from the currently running fic Awaken. This sexy one shot is sometime in the future and may or may not have anything to do with the plot of the main fic. I think we all need to get laid but Covid is in the way. I needed to get this out of my system!!!
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 29





	A Sexy Librarian

_ Dante had better be right about this. _

__ Ayla approaches the library in Vergil’s home. One of the doors is ajar, good, the more quiet she can be, the less embarrassed about this she is. She thinks back to Dante’s hint he gave at their gathering the other day. 

Ever since the relationship between the two brothers has evened out, Dante has taken to relentless teasing. That day though, Dante let Vergil be, for the most part, but before leaving he approached Ayla. He leaned in close to whisper in her ear and gave her a suggestion that made her cheeks color. When he turned to leave he shot a smile at Vergil, who had been watching hawk-like from the dining-room table.

Ever since then, she has had ideas swirling in her mind. Of course, she would be playing into Dante’s game, but at the same time she is curious. Getting any kind of reaction from Vergil is difficult, and she wonders if he will even notice her ‘transformation’.

Inside the library the late afternoon light comes through the windows, the full power of the midday sun is over and the room is illuminated in a golden glow. She can see half of Vergil’s back. He’s looking at books along the outside edge of the room, making a slow progression along the shelves in his search for a particular volume.

She takes a seat at a writing desk in the middle of the room and pretends to read a few hand-written papers she brought with her. Vergil has yet to look over at her. She lets the papers fall to the table, the rustling fails at gaining his attention.

She sighs.

He turns a page.

Remembering the pencil she tucked behind her ear, she lifts her arms in a stretch to push her chest out and let out a quiet moan. Since that doesn’t do the trick she grabs the pencil as she relaxes.

_ One cliche after another _ …

He knew the moment she started down the hall, and also the moment she paused at the doors. In the background of his thoughts he always knows when people are close, but in this instance he is more focused on finding a lore book he had out a couple of months ago. Nebrel will put away books that he has not touched in a while. But the demon does not seem to remember how the alphabet works, or whether or not these are alphabetized by author or title. 

He has been making his way along the rows of shelves and has gotten to a book that looks like it is the right one.

_ Sometimes a lack of emotion is a faery’s most notable defect. This indicates that its attention is elsewhere, focused on its own Otherworldly concerns-or else that it is only a small fragment of a larger consciousness. _

A sound to his right catches his attention. A pencil rolls along the hardwood floor, stopping a short distance from his feet. He closes the book and shelves it. When he turns back toward the pencil, Ayla is already there, bending down. She looks up at him, her dark eyes are framed by delicate reading glasses and her hair is tied up on her head.

She picks the pencil up, slides it behind her ear, and turns to go back to her seat. He watches her hips sway in the grey pencil skirt. Her clothing would ordinarily be considered modest, but in this moment he knows every bit of her appearance is made to entice him.

Her button-down blouse is open at the top, if she were to lean forward he could see straight down it. But that’s not what has him twitching in his pants. She crosses her legs, allowing the skirt to ride up, and shows the lace of her thigh-highs. He balls his hands into fists, and takes a measured step toward her.

Her heart skips a beat at the way his eyes flash down to her legs, there are flames behind the ice in his gaze. She only sees it when he fights or during some of their more intimate moments.

“What are you doing?” He asks with his chin raised but there is a hint of amusement in the set of his lips.

“How accusatory, I would never do anything to bother you.” 

“It’s not that you are bothering me, per se.” He places his hands on her desk and leans forward. “It’s that I can’t help but notice that you look a bit different today.”

“And I can’t help but notice you are having some trouble selecting a book, is there something I can help you find?” She smiles up at him and adjusts the glasses. 

“No, I am perfectly capable and…” He moves around the table, “I’m interested in something else now.”

It  _ is _ working. Not that this is too far out of character for Vergil, but he’s got a ravenous look in his eyes and he’s leaning over her like a wolf over its prey. She swallows and gathers her courage.

“Whatever you-” She’s cut off with a kiss. It’s powerful, but brief. Before she can realize what is going on she’s sitting up on the table. He stands between her legs and runs his fingers over the thin black material covering the lower part of her thighs. Tingles spread through her from his touch, her grip on his shoulders tightens as his hands push her skirt up.

A quiet moan escapes her when he hooks a finger under the lace top of a stocking to follow it to her inner thigh. 

He makes a sound almost as if he is laughing. When she looks at his face she can see a corner of his mouth is raised. He knows he’s beaten her at her game. She’s going to kill Dante the next time she sees him, he must have known somehow, it wasn’t Vergil he was toying with. She stares at his chest until he decides to make a move.

“Let me know if this becomes too much.” He says and leans closer so they can look each other in the eye. “Alright?”

Her throat is dry and her response comes out as more of a rasp than a word.

“What was that?”

She swallows.

“Yes.” 

He’s become hard so quickly that he has to use more than a little effort to slow his movements. He wants to turn the tables on her and give her the teasing that he figures she was going to give him. Her sly smile and teasing attitude are too much though. It’s even more of a turn-on that she has already dropped the character charade, he relishes in his power over her in this way. 

He pushes the skirt up more and spreads her legs wide. Her face is flushed and her eyes have unfocused as his hands run over the bare skin above the lace. He trails his fingers up the length of garter strap to where her silky white thong begins.

Her hands start to wander over his shoulders and neck; she’s feeling good, then. She jumps as soon as his finger comes into contact with the fabric covering her vulva. She’s so responsive. It never gets old.

He moves in closer, forcing her to lean back and clutch at his neck for support. He wastes no time with teasing and is rewarded with more rasping moans. He kisses her and moves her underwear aside. Without a physical barrier in the way he can feel how affected she is, and she now moans into his mouth with every motion his fingers make. 

“Hmmm.” He presses his finger harder at the top of his stroke. “I want to fuck you in your thigh-highs.”

She throws her head back, and gives him what he has been wanting. Her little shout of surprise has his erection throbbing in pure want. She collapses down onto the table as he continues to focus on her clit.

“You should be quiet in the library.” 

He speaks close to her ear, it takes several seconds for the meaning to set in. She clamps a hand over her mouth. He looks like he might laugh but his face is strained. One hand is holding him up over her while the other is busy. His fingers have relented in their assault on her most sensitive area and are back to their deliberate stroking.

She takes this opportunity to reach for his belt; it’s difficult to undo through the fog in her brain, but she has it dealt with in short order. Before unzipping his pants she can’t help but want to feel if he is as turned-on as she is.

She presses her palm against the front of his pants and rubs. If the hiss of breath from him is any indication, then he is more than just aroused. The zipper is easy enough to get down, but the button is a struggle. She can tell he is losing patience when he forces her legs further apart and inserts one thick finger into her. 

Vergil’s physicality is something she has been drawn to since they met. He is graceful and slender, but only from far away. Up close he is tall and filled out, nothing about him could be considered small. The fact is only highlighted more when they are this close together.

She gets him free, but lack of lubrication only lets her give him gentle strokes. It is enough though, his hand has stopped for the moment.

“Good?” She asks.

His eyes open and stare into hers. The intensity of his gaze jolts her heart. He uses a gentle grip to remove her hand from him and guide it above her head, then does the same with the other.

“Yes, but I want this for now.”

He rests his weight on his left forearm to hold both of her wrists to the table, then returns to his previous ministrations with his free hand. This time two fingers enter her. The mild stretching feeling is so good that her eyes slip closed.

Her barely muffled moans and gasps ring out in the library. He would make a comment about her being a terrible librarian, but at this point he is too focused on his task to say anything. He regrets not having removed her shirt, but if he stops to do it now she might kill him.

Her hips tilt forward as his fingers crook inside her and rub with relentless focre against her g-spot. Vergil is nearly awed by such a lewd position. This is the only time he has seen her in professional clothing, and she is under him, utterly debauched. He can feel the demon side of him reacting and tamps it down. It wants to take and take, but right now he wants to give. 

Her small fingers try to grip at the hand holding her arms back and her moans turn into quick little gasps.

“Ayla.” He waits. “Ayla!”

She opens her eyes and he is struck by how far gone she is.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“I want- ah!” 

His whole arm is moving now, wet sounds from the motion of his fingers inside her compete with her vocalizations in the once silent room.

“What? What do you want?” He asks again, demanding an answer.

“This! Please, don’t stop. AH!” She squeezes her eyes shut and arches her spine off the table. His fingers can feel her orgasm, and her screams are in perfect tempo with the clenching of her muscles. She thrashes on the table but is still held in place by his gentle but firm grip. His blood rushes as she gasps for air

He slows his movement inside her and pulls his drenched hand away. A streak of pride bolts through his mind as he watches her lie there catching her breath. Her legs remain splayed and her arms stay above her head. Once again he looks at the thin, thigh-high stockings. Their delicate black lace contrasts with her skin and accentuates the curve of her legs.

“Hmm?”

She stirs as he pulls up one of her bent knees and begins to stroke himself.

He is already so close. He can feel Ayla’s eyes on him as he pushes his cock head against the silky fabric just above her. His breathing becomes heavier and his voice catches in his throat when her hands cup his face to redirect his attention. She has undone most of the buttons of her shirt, her hair is falling out of its updo, and the reading glasses are gone.

It’s all he can take. He’s coming over her thigh in an instant, leaving a trail of liquid across the stocking, the lace, and her bare skin.

He leans on her as he finishes, pressing his mouth to her neck. Ayla lets him stay there as he comes down from what is one of the more powerful orgasms he has ever had. Her hands stroke through his hair and she hums a soft, meandering tune that he can feel in his chest.

When he stands back up after a while, he watches her undo her hair. He realizes that what she is wearing does not matter. While a garter belt and lace-lined thigh-highs might make her all the more irresistible, all they do is accentuate what he already likes. He runs his hands over her thighs and squeezes the soft flesh.

“What? You want more?” Ayla asks as she is pulled from the desk.He takes her by the wrist and leads her out of the library. They stop before the stairs in the living room and he turns to her with a knowing look in his eyes..

“You may want to think twice before accepting advice from my brother.”

She goes pale as he drags her up the stairs, into his bedroom, and onto the mattress. He looks at her with a wide smile. One day he will let out the side of him that wants only to take, but today he will give her exactly what she was looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Awaken on my profile if you have not already.
> 
> Drop me a note if you enjoy my sexy time writing and maybe suggestions on what you would like to see in the future.


End file.
